


Ehwaz

by hellelf



Series: "It'll be a cold day in hell before I take orders from you." [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellelf/pseuds/hellelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets in a fight with Ron and talks to Theo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ehwaz

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet drabble for my friend Rachel.  
> Not beta'd.  
> Ehwaz means partnership in Rune.

               Hermione huffed as she stormed away from Ron. The idiot thought she was hanging out with Harry too much again. Of course she was hanging out with Harry, he was her best friend! She got to her Rune’s class and slammed her books on the table, making her partner jump.

                Theodore Nott, the only other person in Ancient Runes who was not a Ravenclaw, looked up at her with a small glare from his homework. They were both always early to class but still sat together to escape the Ravens’ attitude towards group projects.

                “Now what, Granger?” he growled at her while she sat down.

                “The usual,” she mumbled back.

                “Weasley is an idiot, Granger, just fucking dump him already,” the Slytherin said rolling his eyes.

                “Why?” Hermione asked sourly. “So no one else will ever date me? So I’ll be alone and by myself for the rest of my life because who wants to date, never mind marry, a bossy, know-it-all-“

                Theo leaned over and pressed their lips together. He pulled away and went back to his homework. “So, what did you get for section B? I got Ehwaz, Isa, Fehu.”

                Hermione stared at him as he acted like nothing happened. She blushed, smiled softly and scrambled to pull out her homework.


End file.
